Aspekt
Aspekt jest elementem przydzielonym do gracza Sburba, który dyktuje jego rolę i moce. Jest to jedna połowa tytułu gracza, zaś drugą jest klasa. Istnieje dwanaście znanych aspektów, każdy będący pozornie uogólnionym "elementem" lub pojęciem, które może być traktowane jako pierwotna siła rzeczywistości. Wcześniej zasugerowano, że każdy aspekt jest połączony z konkretnym rezydentem, jednak zaobserwowano, że Yaldabaoth został przypisany do bohatera serca i bohatera czasu. Opierając się na tym, nie wiadomo, czy poprzednie wskazówki są fałszywe lub czy aspekt jest tylko jednym czynnikiem w określaniu rezydenta gracza. Należy również zauważyć, że Calibornowi nadano Yaldabaotha wskutek wtoczenia w ich sesję dwóch graczy z martwej sesji. Nie wiadomo, czy jego rezydent byłby inny, gdyby przejął sesję z dwoma graczami z Calliope. Ze względu na to, że aspekty czasu i przestrzeni są niezbędne do sesji, a Hefajstos i Echidna mają konieczność połączenia się z konstrukcją zgrzytu i odpowiednio kuźni, uważa się, że przynajmniej ci dwaj rezydenci mogą być konieczni w normalnej sesji. Lista Aspektów Czas Czas jest jedną z dwóch podstawowych tekstylii przestrzeni paradoksu; jego odpowiednikiem jest Przestrzeń. Jest związany z liniami czasu, podróżami w czasie i eksplorowaniem linii czasu. Bohater Czasu ma także funkcję zainstalowaną we własnym wszechświecie w Incipisferze: uruchomienie dużej struktury, która ma wymazać poprzednią sesję gry i uruchomić ją ponownie, poprzez zmienienie jej początkowych ustawień. Jest to ostatnia deska ratunku i powoduje lepsze warunki wyjściowe, jeśli sesja zawodników jest skazana. Według Doktora Zgrzyta, w każdej udanej sesji jest bohater czasu. Dave, Aradia, Damara i Caliborn są Bohaterami Czasu. Jest pokazane, że Dave i Aradia posiadają moc skakania po liniach czasu. Aradia pokazała, że jest w stanie gwałtownie zamrozić Jacka Noira w czasie. Obecnie nie wiadomo jakie zdolności posiada Caliborn, choć potwierdzono że Lord English posiada co najmniej jedną taką zdolność, będąc w stanie być "już tutaj" mimo prowadzenia wszechświata A2 na jego śmieć. Jego inne przypadki bycia "już tutaj" mogą być także stosowaniem podobnej metody podróży w czasie. Ponadto aspekt czasu zdaje się mieć związek ze śmiercią, jak to widać ze wszystkimi Bohaterami Czasu: Dave zbiera martwe rzeczy, a Caliborn/Lord English był uważany za fizyczną personifikację śmierci w kulturze trolli, i jest znany jako "Anioł Podwójnej Śmierci". Aradia miała swój interes w archeologii, zanim umarła na początku Sgurba, terroryzowała Vriskę duchami, interesuje się śmiercią i pilnuje życia pozagrobowego (i odnosi się do siebie jako "fanka śmierci"). Damara pragnie służyć Lordowi Englishowi, a jej alternatywna wersja staje się jego służącą. Kontrastuje to bezpośrednio z aspektem życia i początków, który towarzyszy bohaterom przestrzeni. Gracze Czasu również wydają się mieć luźny związek z technologią, jak na przykład to, że planeta Dave'a składa się głównie z maszynerii, Aradia była robotem, Damara przez swój krótki związek z Rufiohem zachowuje się jak robot, a Caliborn posiada robotyczną protezę nogi. To wiąże się z ich motywem zniszczenia. Znani Bohaterowie czasu to Dave Strider, Rycerz Czasu; Aradia Megido Służka Czasu; Damara Megido, Wiedźma Czasu; i Caliborn, Lord Czasu. Rezydentem Dave'a jest Hefajstos, natomiast rezydenci Damary i Aradi nie są znani. Są oni również związani z kolorem czerwonym; Aradia, Damara i Caliborn posiadają czerwoną krew, a Dave ma czerwony kolor tekstu, jak i czerwone oczy. Wszyscy znani Bohaterowie Czasu są marzycielami Dersu, co pasuje do ich tematu zniszczenia. Przestrzeń Przestrzeń jest drugą podstawową tkaniną przestrzeni paradoksu, wraz z Czasem. Na podstawie mocy Jade wydaje się, że Przestrzeń ma do czynienia z wielkością rzeczy i ich prędkością; ich pozycja istnieje w odniesieniu do praw fizyki. Zdecydowanie wiąże się to z aspektem stworzenia (w przeciwieństwie do czasu związanego z destrukcją i rozkładem). Kanaya wspomina, że "Przestrzeń Oznacza Więcej Niż Samą Przestrzeń(...). Zajmuję Nie Tylko Fizyczną Przestrzeń i Gwiezdne Wymiary. Jego Głębsza Dziedzina Jest Związana Z Rozmarzaniem Tych, Którzy To Wszystko Stworzyli". W konsekwencji obie bohaterki przestrzeni, których sesje zostały dogłębniej zaobserwowane przez narrację, były odpowiedzialne za stworzenie idealnej żaby, która zawiera nowy wszechświat. Planeta gracza przestrzeni zawiera Kuźnię w jego sesji, która odgrywa istotną rolę w tworzeniu nowego wszechświata. Ponadto Kanaya trzymała Matrykulę, której miała użyć do odtworzenia rasy trolli. Poza tym, zarówno Kanaya, jak i Jade, mieszkają w podobnych domach, obok Żabiej Świątyni i obie mają częste sny na jawie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem ich sesji. Nie jest jasne, jak wiele z tych podobieństw bezpośrednio odnosi się do aspektu Przestrzeni. Symbol Przestrzeni jest bardzo podobny do Borjgali i jest symbolem odnoszących się do ról bohaterów Przestrzeni. Przypomina on również spiralę niektórych galaktyk. Senne ja trzeciej bohaterki przestrzeni, Calliope, również jest przebudzone przed rozpoczęciem sesji, jednak może to być związane z jej wyjątkowymi relacjami z Calibornem. Znane Bohaterki Przestrzeni to Jade Harley, Wiedźma Przestrzeni; Kanaya Maryam, Sylf Przestrzeni; Porrim Maryam, Służka Przestrzeni; i Calliope, Muza Przestrzeni. Rezydentem towarzyszącym aspektowi Przestrzeni jest Echidna, przynajmniej dla Jade, Kanayi i Calliope; przypuszczalnie również dla Porrim. Istnieje możliwość, że rezydentem Aranei również była Echidna, jednak nie jest to wyraźnie zaznaczone, ponieważ zostało powiedziane, że rozmawia z rezydentem, ale nie z jej własnym. Warto również zauważyć, że wszystkie Bohaterki Przestrzeni do tej pory są związane z kolorem zielonym (i który jest przeciwstawny do Bohaterów Czasu, którzy są związani z czerwienią). Wszyscy gracze przestrzeni do tej pory byli marzycielami Prospitu, najprawdopodobniej ze względu na ich połączenie ze Skaią. Pustka Pustka jest związana z "istotą braku lub nicością" i "zaciemnianiem wiedzy", czy wręcz "jej zniszczeniem". Calliope sugeruje, że aspekt Pustki może być przeciwieństwem aspektu Blasku. Mówi też, że gracze Pustki mają zdolność pozostania w ukryciu, i wspomina, że Rose, gracz Blasku, ma odwrotny efekt. Wygląda na to, że ten aspekt pozwala graczom działać w ukryciu, nie będąc zauważonymi, o czym świadczy pozorna zdolność Pomroka do ukrywania Magicznej Białej Bili przed Doktorem Zgrzytem, podobnych zdolności Equiusa podczas walki Vriski z Doktorem Zgrzytem, i okazjonalne "ciemne plamy" Roxy z punktu widzenia Calliope. Gracze Pustki posiadają zdolność stania się w pewnym sensie niewidzialnymi, co widać, kiedy Drakoński Kierownik z B2 zakłada pierścień pustki, jak również Roxy staje się niewidoczna i nieuchwytna podczas noszenia go, a następnie zdaje się to robić sama. Normalnie pierścień Pustki nie działa na ludzi, ale Roxy myśli, że pierścień pomaga jej w nawiązaniu kontaktu z własnymi uprawnieniami Pustki. Warto również zauważyć, że dwóch znanych Bohaterów Pustki wykorzystywało pięściotyp w Specyfikatorze Starcia. Korzystanie z gołych rąk jest zasadniczo brakiem broni, nawiązując do tematu Pustki, która jest istotą niczego. Warto również zauważyć, że symbol Pustki jest odwrotnością symbolu przestrzeni; odpowiadającym plamom pomiędzy ramionami symbolu przestrzeni. Wszyscy znani gracze Pustki tworzyli "pustkę" wokół siebie, aby zdystansować się od świata; Roxy i jej picie, Horuss i jego "szczęście", i Equius i Hemospektrum. Aspekt Pustki może być związany z najdalszym kręgiem, który został później odniesiony do "pustki". To jest dodatkowo podkreślone przez powinowactwo Roxy dla najdalszego kręgu, i Rose powodująca zaciemnienie ekranu pod wpływem bogów najdalszego kręgu. Jako Łotrzyk Pustki, Roxy jest w stanie "ukraść" nicość od idei obiektu, a więc albo wywołuje rzeczywiste obiekty lub tworzy je od podstaw. Udało jej się "wyczarować" Idealnie Ogóle Obiekty, dynie, połączenie ogólnego obiektu i Matrykuli oraz samą Matrykulę. Można również zauważyć, że krew Equiusa jest używana przez Gamzeego aby unieważnić informacje o Lordzie Englishu i o sobie w egzemplarzu książki Rose posiadanego przez Calliope. Horuss stwierdził również, że użył swoich zdolności Pustki żeby wyciągnąć z siebie poszczególne cechy charakteru, żeby nie wiedział co w sobie miał. Znani Herosi Pustki to Roxy Lalonde, Łotrzyk Pustki; Equius Zahhak, Dziedzic Pustki; i Horuss Zahhak, Paź Pustki. Rezydentem Roxy jest Nix, a rezydenci Horussa i Equiusa są nieznani. Wszyscy znani Herosi Pustki są marzycielami Dersu. Blask Aspekt Blasku jest równoznaczny z "Fortuną" i obejmuje władzę nad szczęściem i losowymi wynikami. Dwie bohaterki Blasku były w stanie korzystać z Magicznej Białej Bili. Może to również oznaczać, że Blask może oznaczać "wiedzę", w sposób, który kontrastuje z aspektem Pustki, choć stwierdzono, że zdolności Vriski wynikają z jej ośmiokrotnej wizji, a władza Rose może być związana z jej rolą jako Prorok. Alternatywnie, gracze Blasku mogą posiadać pewien stopień kontroli nad samym blaskiem, lub co najmniej udoskonalone wykrywanie odbijania promieni świetlnych (ta strona odnosi się do nieprzezroczystych obiektów przepuszczających światło). Wydaje się też że graczy Blasku łatwiej wyczuć z dużej odległości w całej przestrzeni paradoksu. Inną możliwą interpretacją jest to, że aspekt Blasku uosabia los lub przeznaczenie. Kradzież fortuny może być postrzegana jako kradzież dalej sprzyjającego losu, podczas gdy Prorok przekreśla korzystne rezultaty zasadniczo z wykresów przeznaczenia. Przykładem tego jest "uzdrowienie" Jake'a przez Araneę - co można interpretować jako ofiarowaniu mu jego przeznaczenia. Gracze Blasku dzielą również wspólną fascynację historią i odkryciami. Przynajmniej dwoje z nich snuje rozległe historie o tym czego się nauczyli, zmuszając publiczność do słuchania ich. Takie zachowanie przesyła paralele informacji w aspekt Pustki przesłaniając tym prawdziwe informacje, powodując zapomnienie i/lub ignorancję. Znane Bohaterki Blasku to Rose Lalonde, Prorok Blasku; Vriska Serket, Złodziej Blasku; i Aranea Serket, Sylf Blasku. Rezydentem zarówno Rose i Vriski była Ketos. Nie jest jasne, czy rezydentem Aranei jest Ketos, jako że komunikowała się z Echidną. Umysł Aspekt Umysłu wydaje się być związany z myślami i decyzjami, oraz konsekwencjami ich działań. Terezi mogła zobaczyć jakie decyzje podejmie, i ich skutki dzięki jej mocom Proroka Umysłu. Bohaterowie aspektu Umysłu również wydają się być w stanie komunikować się niewykrywalnymi "odłamkami śniących", którzy śniący gracze tworzą w sennych bańkach, choć może to być możliwe tylko dla Terezi, będącej Prorokiem Umysłu, i dosłownie widzącej (a raczej czującej) psychiczny obraz Dirka pozostawionego przez Jake'a. Umysł wydaje się być antytezą Serca, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest związany z logiką, rozumowaniem, działaniem, podejmowaniem decyzji, w przeciwieństwie do Serca związanego z motywacją i emocjami. Aspekt Umysłu może być również związany z pojęciem karmy i sprawiedliwości. Zainteresowanie Terezi sprawiedliwością i jej miłość do rozwiązywania przestępstw może być nawiązaniem do jej aspektu. Może też nawiązywać do jej klasy, ponieważ studiowała Alterniańskie prawo, więc dobrze zna odpowiednie postępowania (Prorok jest wiedzącą klasą). Latula jako Rycerz Umysłu stwierdza, że karma powoduje u niej jakiś intuicyjny sens, a jej po-zgrzytowa wersja, Neofitka Szkarłat, była bardzo uzdolnioną Legislapieżcą. Terezi sama chce zostać Legislapieżcą i jest silnie motywowana przez swoje poczucie sprawiedliwości, pozwalając podkolorować większość aspektów jej życia, w tym wiele z jej relacji interpersonalnych (szczególnie z Vriską, ale jej pierwszy kontakt z John'em i jej związek z Gamzeem również się wyróżniają). Znane Bohaterki Umysłu to Terezi Pyrope, Prorok Umysłu; i Latula Pyrope, Rycerz Umysłu. Rezydent związany z aspektem Umysłu jest nieznany. Obie bohaterki umysłu są śniącymi Prospitu. Serce Calliope stwierdziła że Aspekt Serca jest porównywalny do "Duszy", albo esencji bytu. Pojawia się to w dalszej części komiksu, gdy wyimaginowana przez Jake'a wersja Dirka, Książę Serca, próbuję wydobyć duszę Aranei z jej ciała. Przemawia za tym również arcydzieło Caliborna gdzie Dirk zostaje przedstawiony wykorzystujący swoje moce do złapania w pułapkę Caliborna, części Gamzeego i Arquiusprita w Małego Cala. Calliope mówi również że ten aspekt może występować w odprysku osobowości bohatera. Podczas rozmowy z Calliope Dirk stwierdził, że "Jestem odłamkiem, ale nie złamanym"; jednak może to być tylko przenośnia. Przejawia się to w statusie Dirka jako Księcia Serca, posiadającego przebudzone w tym samym czasie senne i prawdziwe ja, mający swój Auto Responder AI, robotyczną wersję siebie samego, i najwyraźniej mającego też wyimaginowaną wersję siebie żyjącą w podświadomości Jake'a. Może to być również związane z role-playowymi tendencjami Nepety. Chociaż jako bierny Łotrzyk, zdolności Nepety najczęściej koncentrują się wokół innych, jak na przykład jej zdolność do pacyfikowania Equiusa. Serce jest związane z emocjami i intuicją, i może też być związane z motywacją i skłonnościami do robienia różnych rzeczy. Kontrastuje to ze związkiem Umysłu z akcją, a Serce jest spekulowaną antytezą Umysłu. Serce może mieć również coś wspólnego z uczuciami, w tym uczuciem przyciągania. To może wyjaśniać, dlaczego obie Nepeta i Meulin, Heroski Serca, interesują się parowaniem. Ten opis pasuje też do tematu rozszczepienia jaźni. Dirk wydaje się również cieszyć parowaniem na swój sposób, poprzez dostarczanie scen z sobą i swoimi przyjaciółmi na życzenie Caliborna. Znani Bohaterowie Serca to Dirk Strider, Książę Serca; Nepeta Leijon, Łotrzyk Serca; i Meulin Leijon, Mag Serca. Rezydent związany z aspektem Serca jest obecnie nieznany. Choć rezydentem Dirka jest Yaldabaoth, jest on również rezydentem Caliborna i Dirk stwierdził, że Yaldabaoth jest zarezerwowany dla bardzo silnych graczy. Wszyscy Bohaterowie Serca są śniącymi Dersu. Gniew Aspekt Gniewu jest najprawdopodobniej związany z negatywnymi emocjami i wściekłością. Gamzee, Bard Gniewu, był w stanie wejść w tryb mordu, przypuszczalnie będąc kierowanym przez swój gniew. Tryb ten znacznie zwiększył jego siłę i pozwolił mu wyrządzić ogromne szkody Czarnemu Królowi podczas walki z nim. Poza tym, kiedy wszedł w ten tryb, był otoczony fioletowym efektem pioruna, który poczerwieniał w jego trzeźwości. Oczy Gamzeego zostały również pokazane w ciemniejszym odcieniu pomarańczowego, a następnie całkowicie czerwone, w stosunku do normalnego złotego koloru oczu trolli. Jednak może to być po prostu reprezentacja artystyczna (choć może to być również odniesienie do "ślepej furii" (stanie się tak złym, że nie jest się w stanie widzieć trzeźwo)). Aspekt ten może wywierać wpływ na ciało przypisanego mu Bohatera. Wielki Wysokokrwisty, który jest Bohaterem Gniewu, jest największym, najpotężniejszym fizycznie trollem widzianym do tej pory w komiksie, prawie dorównując posturze fizycznej Imperialnych Dronów. Pogląd ten jest dodatkowo wspierany przez niesamowitą siłę ataku Gamzeego podczas jednego ze swoich szałów, zadając największe obrażenia Czarnemu Królowi jednym ciosem, i łatwo kołysząc całym ciałem Terezi naokoło jedną ręką. Rzeczywisty rozmiar Gamzeego i budowa ciała nie wydają się być pod wpływem jego aspektu, w przeciwieństwie do jego przodka; być może będzie się on ukazywać wraz z biegiem czasu. Gniew może również dotyczyć zdrowia psychicznego lub obłędu, o czym świadczy użycie mocy psychicznych Gamzeego, aby odpowiednio umieścić w B1 właściwe lalki, żeby uczynić WYJEBANYCH BŁAZNÓW MENTALNIE niestabilnymi. W Homestucku pojawiła się jedna grupa clownów znanych z chęci do szaleństwa, która lubi ponosić styczne relacje Bohaterów Gniewu. Znani Bohaterowie Gniewu to Gamzee Makara, Bard Gniewu; i Kurloz Makara, Książę Gniewu. Rezydent związany z aspektem Gniewu jest nieznany. Wszyscy znani Herosi Gniewu byli śniącymi Prospitu. Nadzieja Nadzieja wydaje się ucieleśnieniem zarówno jej dosłownego znaczenia i pewnych świętych mocy. Eridan dzierży potężne ataki, które wydają się być oparte na tak zwanej białej nauce. Jego tytuł, Książę Nadziei, oznacza zarówno samo niszczenie nadziei, jak zrobił to poprzez uszkodzenie matrykuli i przez to utratą nadziei na stworzenie nowych trolli, co rzeczywiście mogło być jego białą magią, zwłaszcza że były to podmuchy silnego białego światła opisanego jako "święte" przez Kanayę, jak również obserwacja Terezi że światło pachnie "nadzieją". Poparciem dla rzekomego połączenia białej nauki i mocy Nadziei jest wypowiedź Doktora Zgrzyta, który implikuję że anioły Eridana nauczyły się "niszczyć nadzieje ze swoją światłością". Jake, Paź Nadziei, emitował ogromną aurę białej energii. Prospitianie uznali także że Jake zapewni im nadzieję, więc jest ona dość dosłowna, jeśli nie metaforyczna. Alternatywna teoria mówi o tym, że nadzieja jest mocą wiary. Na przykład Eridan wierzy w moc nauki, i ta wiara mogła by wyjaśniać jak zalchemizowana różdżka, która trollowi wydaje się działać dzięki nauce, może być niezmiernie potężniejsza od rzeczywistej "broni bogów", Celownika Ahaba. W rozmowie z Calibornem Jake stwierdza że myśli on, że Nadzieja jest wiarą w rzeczy i że jeśli wierzysz wystarczająco mocno, to po prostu muszą się spełnić. Jake stwierdza również że przyjaźń jest OGROMNYM kluczem do bycia dobrym w nadziei. Nadzieja może oznaczać wiarę w wiele możliwości. Jednym z przykładów są wielkie fantazje Jake'a dotyczące byciem poszukiwaczem przygód. Jest to przeciwieństwo do wiary Gniewu w tylko jedną możliwość. Są to również pozytywne emocje kontrastujące z negatywnymi emocjami Gniewu, i warto również zauważyć, że Eridan (gracz Nadziei) był bardzo skupiony na nauce, podczas gdy dwóch graczy Gniewu jest znanych z silnego związku z religią. Ma to sens, ponieważ nauka i religia są klasycznie przeciwstawnymi koncepcjami. Kolejnym powiązaniem z tą różnicą jest fakt, że schemat kolorów aspektu Nadziei posiada więcej z jasnożółtych tonów Prospitian, natomiast Gniew kolorystycznie jest bardziej oparty na Dersie. Znani Bohaterowie Nadziei to Jake English, Paź Nadziei; Eridan Ampora, Książę Nadziei; i Cronus Ampora, Bard Nadziei. Rezydentem Jake'a jest Abraxas, natomiast rezydenci Kronusa i Eridana są nieznani. Wszyscy ukazani do tej pory Bohaterowie Nadziei używali pistoletów jako Specyfikatora Starcia. Jednak bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że to po prostu zbieg okoliczności. Symbol nadziei pojawia się jako obraz z trzema zestawami skrzydeł, co jest najprawdopodobniej odniesieniem do serafinów. Zguba Zguba jest najprawdopodobniej związana z masowym rażeniem, i jest antytezą Życia. Sollux, jako Mag Zguby, był z natury świadomy zbliżającej się zagłady, która śledziła grę trolli i był nękany przez krzyki rychle zgubionych. Wykazywał również niezwykłe umiejętności przy użyciu UK*trup*, języka programowania. Kontynuując swoją konotację śmierci, Zagłada może również oznaczać ofiarę, ponieważ Sollux poświęcił jedną ze swoich pół-martwych jaźni, aby dostarczyć trolle na Zielone Słońce, a Mituna poświęcił swoje psychiczne zrowie aby uratować przyjaciół od nieznanego zagrożenia. Alternatywną interpretacją Zguby jest osąd lub prawo. W rzeczywistości, jest to zasadniczo oryginalna definicja tego słowa. Aspekt Zguby może zatem mieć jakiś związek z zasadami, które odnoszą się do różnych rzeczy, takich jak sesje Sburb. Analogią mogą być hakerskie umiejętności Solluxa: rozumie ograniczenia i mechanizmy systemu. Godny uwagi jest fakt, że Sollux nie ograniczył się do rozpowszechniania plików sgruba; Najpierw musiał zrekonstruować kod z dwóch zestawów ruin, a po drugie, jest podane na wstępie, że program był nieznacznie zmodyfikowany. To wpisuje się w temat zrozumienia zasad i struktury systemu. Znanymi Herosami Zguby są Sollux Captor, Mag Zguby; i Mituna Captor, Dziedzic Zguby. Rezydent związany ze Zgubą nie jest znany. Obaj Bohaterzy Zguby mieli podwójne senne ja, choć jest to najprawdopodobniej związane z dualizmem tematu Captorów. Życie Życie jest pewnego rodzaju "siłą życiową" istot żywych. Gracze Życia wykazują zdolność uzdrawiania członków swoich drużyn z naprawdę ciężkich ran, a nawet okazali się być zdolni do wskrzeszenia samych siebie. Uprawnienia Życia Feferi i Jane wydają się świecić w kolorze tekstu gracza. Protekcja mogła przedłużać długość życia innych, i jest pokazane że jej przed-zgrzytowa wersja, Meenah, była Złodziejem Życia. Jeżeli Zagłada jest związana ze śmiercią, to może równie dobrze być antytezą życia. Meenah demonstruje bardzo eksperymentalny sposób myślenia w odniesieniu do sposobu w jaki działają rzeczy związane z jej aspektem (spekuluje na temat pojęć takich jak to, czy jest możliwe żeby "podwójnie umrzeć", a także chciała dźgnąć Roxy, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie), a jako królowa Dersu, Protekcja chętnie naginała zasady zatwierdzając "skróty" taktyczne w walce z Prospitem. Będąc opisana jako Morski Hitler, Protekcja była tą, która podtrzymywała drakońskie prawa z Alternii, które doprowadziły do końca niezliczonych żyć. Jako międzygwiezdny zdobywca prowadząc armię morderczych dorosłych trolli była odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie miliardów istnień. Na Ziemi przejechała ludzkość niemal do wyginięcia. Ale będąc Złodziejem Życia, Protekcja była w stanie tylko zabierać życie - każda próba ożywienia jej rasy (dawanie życia - dokładne przeciwieństwo jej roli) kończyło się fiaskiem. Znane Bohaterki Życia to Jane Crocker, Służka Życia; Feferi Peixes, Wiedźma Życia; i Meenah Peixes, Złodziej Życia. Rezydentką Jane jest Hemera, natomiast rezydenci Meenah i Feferi są nieznani. Krew Aspekt Krwi najprawdopodobniej oznacza relacje, w tym przyjaźń i więzy lojalności. Wspólne teorie zawierają powinowactwa, uczucia i ogólną jedność, przykładowo określenie "bracia krwi". Karkat, Rycerz Krwi, miał dobrą reputację i sympatię wśród swoich przyjaciół. Dodatkowym dowodem na czułość w tym aspekcie jest jego zastosowanie mojraterstwa z Gamzeem w celu ochrony pozostałych przy życiu trolli. Uzyskanie zmowy z dnia na dzień przez Karkata i jego Jacka Noira może być również tego formą. Innym przykładem może być to że Karkat pokonał Koniczynka, w którego oczach migały gwiazdy, serca i podkowy, sugerując że żywi jakieś uczucia do Karkata, choć s tu luźne spekulacje, biorąc pod uwagę że nasza wiedza na temat krasnoludzkich romansów jest ograniczona. Należy również zauważyć, że Karkat był w stanie zjednoczyć trolle pomimo różnic (w tym kolor krwi) w celu osiągnięcia ich wspólnego celu. Karkat stwierdził również, ŻE PRZYWÓDZTWO MAM WE KRWI. Może to również sugerować, że aspekt krwi polega na pewnego rodzaju jedności. Zakrwawiona dłoń Jacka jest bardzo podobna do symbolu aspektu Krwi. Karkat uważa, że aspekt Krwi staje do walki i ma ducha wojownika. Jednak przyznał, że jest to tylko przypuszczenie, a on nie ma pojęcia, czy to jest rzeczywiście to, co oznacza jego aspekt, mówiąc potem że zrozumiał że jest tego prawdopodobnie znacznie więcej. Stwierdzono, że zarówno Karkat i Kankri nigdy w pełni nie zrozumieli ich potencjału jako graczy Krwi, jednak Męczennik zaczął realizować swoje uprawnienia jako były Prorok Krwi. To pozwoliło mu zobaczyć życie jego alternatywnego ja na Beforusie, co spowodowało jego próbę zjednoczenia gatunku trolli, co oznacza, że uprawnienia krwi mogą mieć do czynienia z alternatywnymi wersjami siebie samych, i jak wcześniej wspomniano, jednością. Potwierdzają to rozmowy Karkata z Jade, w których zarówno jego przyszłe i przeszłe jaźnie były obecne na czacie. Znanymi Herosami Krwi są Karkat Vantas, Rycerz Krwi; i Kankri Vantas, Prorok Krwi. Rezydent związany z Krwią jest nieznany, choć zostało powiedziane że rezydent Karkata był w rzeczywistości bardzo mały i słaby. Należy zauważyć, że obaj gracze krwi byli trollami z jasnoczerwoną krwią, która jest uważana za mutację. Wszyscy znani Herosi Krwi byli śniącymi Prospitu. Tchnienie Aspekt Tchnienia wydaje się mieć związek z władzą John'a nad Bryzą (taką jak "wiatrowe coś"). Nigdy nie zostało ujawnione, czy Tavros miał lub mógł mieć takie same kompetencje, ale ponieważ spędził większość swojego czasu w grze śpiąc lub w będąc inny sposób bierny, nie wydaje się prawdopodobne, żeby był w stanie ukończyć cokolwiek, co sprawia, że jego uprawnienia są niedostępne. Jednak, jak pokazano tutaj, oddech Tavrosa pojawia się jako niebieskie linie podobne do symbolu Tchnienia. Znaczenie tego jest obecnie nieznane. Tavros wykazuje także wielką radość z lotu (poruszając się w powietrzu), głównie poprzez rakietowe krzesło i jego senne ja na Prospicie. Tchnienie może być również związane z kierunkiem, ponieważ John bardzo rzadko martwi się o to co robić dalej. Jest możliwe, że Tavros spełnia swoje obowiązki jako Paź Tchnienia, gdy działa jako duchowy przewodnik Jake'a, zapewniając mu pewności siebie, i nadając kierunek jego działaniom. Tchnienie może być również przedstawicielem wolności, na przykładzie tego jak po-zgrzytowy Rufioh, Łotrzyk Tchnienia, próbował ukraść wolność od wysokokrwistych i dać ją niskokrwistym w swoim buncie oraz mógł kontrolować zwierzęta, kradnąc ich wolną wolę. Również John, Dziedzic Tchnienia, dziedziczy lub otrzymuje coś w rodzaju "wolności" od fabuły, kiedy jest dotknięty przez "skarb" Lorda Englisha. W Akcie 6 Intermisji 3, podczas jego walki z Jackiem Noirem w sennej bańce, John był w stanie przekształcić się w pasma powietrza trzymając Jacka na dystans, i był w stanie zreformować się tuż za nim. Wykazał tę umiejętność ponownie w Akcie 6 Akcie 6 unikając Psionurej Jade, tak jak w tandemie kontynuował zappingowanie wokół kosmosu z powodu skutków "skarbu" Lorda. Znanymi Herosami Tchnienia są John Egbert, Dziedzic Tchnienia; Tavros Nitram, Paź Tchnienia; i Rufioh Nitram, Łotrzyk Tchnienia. Rezydentem John'a jest Tyfeusz, natomiast rezydenci Tavrosa i Rufioha nie są znani. Wszyscy znani Bohaterowie Tchnienia byli śniącymi Prospitu. Kategoria:Koncepcje Homestucka en:Aspect ru:Аспект